


[YugBam] Gift

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	1. 上

高脚酒杯里的液体摇摇晃晃地闪着棱角，抵着它边缘的那对唇却丰满柔软，甚至小心地没有留下唇印。水晶灯暧昧的暗黄灯光下，那副缀着水钻和一尾黑色羽毛的面具显得高调又张扬，遮去大半张那人小巧的脸庞，但遮不下那双水润的唇瓣和干脆利落的下颌线条。褐色系拼接的水貂披肩一口气挡住人儿脖颈到腰侧的所有身段，就连修长的指尖和小臂也裹上一层绒面手套，吝啬于泄露出任何放浪的气息。可定睛观察不难发现，那披肩里挨着的是条设计大胆的丝绒长裙，一边堪堪勾勒出腰身处的曲线，又慷慨地从衣料间露出背部和小腿诱人的蜜色肌肤。尤其当那人交叠着两条傲人的长腿，懒懒地倚靠在墙边的沙发上，一举一动都大大方方地提醒着金有谦某位本不该出现的故人。

酒会已经进行了大半，原本眼神清明的男女们也似乎落入了酒精的把控之中。空气中暧昧的温度越升越高，但这位好似置身事外那般，全然不受影响。那人表情淡漠地侧着脸，一小截脖颈从柔软的皮草里伸了出来，套着高跟鞋的脚尖有节奏地点着地面，举手投足都像极了金有谦心尖上那块被割下来七个月零六天的软肉，不媚不俗的欲拒还迎。

是他的那位小模特。BamBam。

金有谦对这类装模作样的酒会本就没多少耐心，今天被拖来纯粹是自己Mark哥的恶趣味。美其名曰“治愈失恋的痛苦”，实则坐在段宜恩身边看他喂他的香港小情人吃甜品。于是这位不称职的小少爷便毫不客气地把视线粘在了那位女性来宾身上，似乎要扒开繁复的衣装，看透那人里头究竟是不是曾经的模样。

是的，金有谦相信自己对BamBam足够熟悉——哪怕他自己被无端端放置了大半年，好不容易见到了这人却还是在鱼龙混杂的酒会上，而对方甚至莫名穿了一整套女装。他对天发誓，虽然他金家小少爷冠有招蜂引蝶的名头，却从未对任何人如此上心。BamBam是这位小少爷生命里最闹心的意外。

他追了这位高岭之花整整两年，不管是送鲜花豪车还是挡酒织围巾都一股脑试过了。好不容易开始交往，两个人黏黏腻腻才大半年又突然被单方面分手。养不亲的泰国白眼狼甩甩衣袖人间蒸发，把无数的通告和大好前程都抛在脑后，只留给他一条意味不明的简讯说着：“暂时分开吧。”颇有金有谦过往沾花惹草再一刀两断的风范。只不过摇身一变，他从冷酷无情的未来总裁成了蒙在鼓里的受害方，这才亲身了解自己曾经那副云淡风轻却又有钱任性的嘴脸有多欠揍。

但该死的，他得承认他爱惨了这个任性又张扬的小混蛋。也正是如此，才让他在失去BamBam的这几个月里这般失魂落魄。

于是，看着那人倚在沙发上转酒杯的模样，金有谦竟不知做什么反应。

好吧，说实话，他的第一反应是把胡闹了这么久的人儿打横抱掳走，扔进自家酒店铺满玫瑰花瓣的总统套房，翻云覆雨一夜笙歌——从柔软的大床到湿漉漉的浴缸，再从薄薄的门板到冰冷的落地窗——最好操到他边叫唤边和自己道歉，最好三天都不用下床。情场老手如他怎能不了解性在爱中的举足轻重，而他在乎的那几句解释大可以等操完再说。呃，如果BamBam那时还清醒着的话。于是他的思绪就这么飘向越来越少儿不宜的臆想。大概是眼神过于露骨，他身旁的段公子都顿住了和恋人调情的动作，抬头瞥了一眼道，嘿，那不是你那个名字很长的小模特吗。

咔嚓一声。金有谦那点名为“只有自己才能一眼认出BamBam”的小骄傲碎成两半。

也就是他表情僵硬的此时此刻，沙发上遭受了他半个晚上视奸的人儿终于看了过来，时机挑得像是刻意为之那样精准。两人的视线自三个月前第一次赤裸裸地撞在一起，而隔着人群、灯光，还有那该死的面具，金有谦还是被这位模特先生撩得眼底一暗。

如果人的鼻子能嗅出荷尔蒙，那大概他正被BamBam的味道把玩得神魂颠倒。

噢，他的嘴唇。两三年前他第一次看到BamBam的杂志照时，就最先注意到他的嘴唇。笑起来明艳活泼，不笑便勾人心魄。亲吻起来更是像热可可上的棉花糖一样柔软，让人欲罢不能。他每回都按着BamBam的后颈吮到那对唇充血才罢休，就差明目张胆地啃破一个口子，向全世界宣布他对这位小模特的所有权。

还有那双眼睛，藏在面具下也依旧流光溢彩。BamBam今晚戴的美瞳是曾经他夸过好看的灰绿色，衬着眼下隐约漏出的那颗泪痣，在水晶灯摇曳的光影下泛着一层耐人寻味的水意。他不由得想起他们曾在秀场的更衣室里偷腥。那时BamBam便是顶着这样的眼神看着他，撅起嘴唇的样子仿佛在撒娇，却又假装成苦恼道，谦啊，我们把衣服都弄脏了。

Shit. 

他心中最后那点犹豫在对方挪开眼神时灰飞烟灭，抉择的天枰款款指向了属于心上人的那方，尽管主角还正满面春风地与别的男人有说有笑，下一秒似乎就要唇齿相交。灵魂里嗜好占有的因子和存放太久的想念仿佛被这一幕全勾了出来，把金有谦的心跳从九十直直拉扯到一百三，于是其主人立刻就笃定了这泰国青年今晚绝对没安好心。

但去他妈的矜持。年轻人仰头一口把自己手边的酒喝了干净，赌气似的把酒杯甩在看戏的段宜恩面前，一秒也不愿再等待。他懒得细想BamBam心里藏的那堆弯弯绕绕，甚至没回头看起哄的人群，就这酒精上头的那股劲头径直朝那道身影走去。

 

金有谦终于起身加入会场时，BamBam松了口气。

这位金小少爷目光伶俐，却唯独猜错了这一回。哪怕BamBam过去提过多少坏点子，这回盛装打扮了参加酒会真没有别的目的，只是为了安抚眼前闹别扭还胡思乱想的金有谦。

厚重的妆容和假发本就把BamBam压得快要喘不过气，用来“保持神秘感”的面具似乎质量也不太好，边缘剌剌地扎着他的脸。再加上这个伏在他耳边恶意呼着热气的中年男人，以及自己越发燥热的身体——BamBam可以确信刚刚自己被这人劝着喝下的酒里有什么糟糕的东西，才让他专门对这类药品受过培训的身体都有所反应。

答案很快在BamBam感受到自己缓慢觉醒的器官时揭晓，几乎让向来脾气和善的青年都皱起眉想骂脏话，尽管不完全是对着这个下手龌蹉的陌生男性。看着金有谦迈着两条长腿朝他走来，他后悔了，或者说怂了。如果此刻给他重新选择的机会，他绝不会听王嘉尔怂恿便穿着女装来给金有谦这场“重逢惊喜”，甚至还一不小心喝下这个老大叔偷偷下在酒里的药。

他几乎可以想象到他将要面对的怒火。金有谦年纪不大却是只十足的小狼狗，今晚本就注定不会好过，而他甚至已因为这杯药提前失去了所有谈判资格。

下错了棋的泰国青年很快没有心思再去懊恼，催情药物的烈性比他想象得更大，或者说是因为他从未接触过，过去金有谦也从不敢这么对他，导致效果出奇得好。模特先生有些无措地感受到体温越升越高，头像发烧了一样无法正常运作，连礼服裙下半勃的性器都开始叫嚣，身后提前扩张好了的那处也水润起来。偏偏众目睽睽下他不敢动弹，更不知道怎么掩饰，而金有谦走来的身影此刻仿佛一根救命稻草。

就当给金有谦送一次福利吧。

BamBam有些放弃地阖上眼，不愿意承认这本来就是他此行的目的，仰起头把体重完全交给身后的沙发。

他的大脑像被水泡久了一样又肿又涨，反应无比迟钝可感官却格外敏锐，把每一下衣料在皮肤上的滑动都无限地放大，转换成异样的渴望和瘙痒，期盼某具更为火热的身体前来安抚。于是，在金有谦黑着脸拉开BamBam身后那个中年人时，看到的便是泰国人儿咬着嘴唇已然迷懵的景象。

沙发上仰着头的人儿脸颊泛着不正常的红，在金有谦靠过来时才睁开眼，湿润的眼神和软绵绵的声音把本在气头上的金有谦都吓了一跳。

“谦米，抱我…”

除了有求于自己的撒娇时，BamBam不常用这个过于肉麻的称呼，一时间让金有谦反应不及。他几乎是下意识地把BamBam揽进了怀里，嗅着泰国恋人身上熟悉的香味时，心中那点不爽瞬间消散无几。金有谦嘴里刚准备嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨起同岁的青年，却在摸到人光裸背部上都滚烫的肌肤时察觉不对，语气瞬间生硬起来。

“你怎么回事？”

“……不小心喝了别人给的酒。”

他怀里久别的恋人蹩着眉说道。

金有谦心底的怒火又像被浇了桶油那样猛地蹿到了头顶，几乎要气得跺脚。他一个眼神射向方才靠近过BamBam的人，立刻吓得周围一圈不怀好意的家伙纷纷起身离开。

“你可真有能耐。”他咬牙切齿，气疯了这家伙自作主张的模样，但又心疼得要命。

消失了三个月，穿女装出门，还乱喝别人给的酒。可不是很能耐么。

他不知道的是，BamBam这份难受一半来源于药物带来的头昏脑胀，另一半则是来自金有谦本身。同样禁欲几个月的泰国青年在被恋人拥抱时便四肢绵软了，记得这个气息的身体不需要指令便自然地开始动情，身后准备妥当的部位在双重刺激下不自觉地收缩着，勾起身体里更深的痒意。 

今晚一切都要听他的。BamBam再一次在内心强调着，深吸一口气主动环上金有谦的肩膀。他没忽略金有谦霎时间的僵硬，却也没意识到他自己说话时又软又哑的声音有多诱人。

“带我回去，有谦…我好想你。”

 

-TBC-


	2. 中

BamBam再回过神来时，他已经被金有谦一路横抱着甩进了不知是哪的酒店套房，似乎还是专为情侣设计的那款。可惜金有谦没给BamBam打量那扇情趣用半透明浴室门的时间，几乎是动作粗暴地把对方按进满是花瓣的大床里，在扯开人儿脸上的面具和肩上的皮草后直直啃上BamBam的唇瓣，两人的齿列急躁地撞在一起，力道之大让泰国青年吃痛地闷哼。

仿佛在沙漠里久行后遇见大雨与河流，又像是山野里两眼闪着绿光的饿狼。金有谦狠狠啃咬着BamBam向来丰满柔软的唇瓣，很快瓦解了BamBam本就晕晕乎乎的微弱抵抗。年轻男人用舌尖轻松挑开身下人彻底无力的牙关，霸道地在对方口中肆虐，品味着久别的恋人的津液。被压制着的青年反射性地抬手推金有谦，却被对方两下擒住药物下分外绵软的手腕，只有仰着头乖乖承受这个过于热烈的吻，任满额汗水打湿了妆容和假发。

凭着对这位气短小王子的充分了解，金有谦敏锐地感觉到BamBam快要喘不上气时身体急促的起伏。他强硬地一手按紧BamBam的后脑勺不允许他抽离，逼出人儿呜呜咽咽的抗议声，直亲到怀里的青年彻底软成一滩春水，躺在大床上只有红着眼角喘息的份。

“离开我才这么一会，连接吻都不会了？”

金有谦平日里甜甜的声线此刻已然充斥着情欲的低哑，性感得足够让所有名媛心甘情愿爬他的床，但BamBam知道这人只是小孩心性地在和自己赌气。偏偏金有谦生气的缘由他无从指摘，也根本不想在这个节骨眼和那人斗嘴。男人的大手正隔着层层衣物抚摸着他发热的身躯，很快让受药物折磨的人儿越发难耐，抬起两条从开叉礼裙里伸出的光裸大腿讨好地蹭着金有谦的腰胯。

“快一点，有谦，别闹我了…”

金有谦倒吸了一口气，定制西裤里那个小帐篷瞬间涨大了一圈。

此时此刻躺在自己身下的就是他日思夜想数月的那个人，那个永远搞不清自己到底有多么引人犯罪的家伙。他的栗色假发乱乱地散落在床铺和脸侧，与蜜色的肌肤过分相配，直戳金有谦内心最柔软的地方。人儿失去面具遮挡后的脸庞也正是金有谦最爱的那张，不同的是那对眼睛现在勾上了精致的眼线，衬得那颗眼下的泪痣更加惹火。别提丝绒布料下令人遐想的腰肢和腿，还有高高翘起的可爱性器以及臀肉间藏匿的那块禁地。

真想把这个妖精就这么操死在床上，永远别想逃开。

“是你让我快点的噢，BamBam。”

没有反悔的余地。

刺耳的吱啦一声，BamBam便感觉敏感的腰侧被一只温热的手直接握住，礼服裙被金有谦从开叉处更过分地撕开，把人儿小腹到足尖的景色都毫无保留呈现了出来。泰国人儿反常地羞红了耳尖，有些紧张地抿着唇偏过头不敢看金有谦的表情，只听到男人在看清这片景色时忽然粗重的喘息。

——BamBam的礼服裙下只有一条浅粉的女式三角内裤，此刻起不到半点蔽体作用，被人儿自己完全勃起的性器顶开洇湿，还隐约露出下方的囊袋和稀疏毛发。但更过分的是，泰国恋人微敞着的大腿根部依旧光滑，却比两人分离时光明正大地多了一片青色的英文字母纹身，赫然是金有谦本人的名字缩写。

KYG。

三个简单的字母张牙舞爪地贴附在爱人近乎私密的部位，像天生长在这里一样好看到令金有谦挪不开眼睛。

年纪轻轻的男人几乎像被从天而降的几百万彩票砸中了脑袋，在身下人期待的目光里抚上那片肌肤，手指都仿佛在微微颤抖。如果人真的会因为喜悦而大脑空白，那此刻的金有谦估计连大脑在哪都说不出来。昨天他还是被心上人残忍抛弃的可怜虫，今天却成了全世界最幸福的人生赢家。他想说些什么，对这个先胡闹着离开又带着惊喜回来的人说点什么，半天却只憋出声撒娇一样的轻唤：“Bam…”

“嗯，给你准备的礼物。”泰国人儿声音温柔得像能滴出水，即刻被眼角都快泛泪的金有谦扶着脸颊交换了一个深吻。

“BamBam…我真是…喜欢死你了。”

不容抗拒地，金有谦将BamBam的双腿分开，跻身其中。气血上涌的男人摸着那一小块纹身爱不释手，凑上去极尽温柔地舔吻着那块柔嫩的皮肤，惹得身下怕痒的人儿高喘着绷紧了腿根。金有谦一边隔着那条薄薄的内裤按揉BamBam的性器，一边在人腿根的纹身周围吮出一枚又一枚吻痕，成功收获了对方急促的呼吸和在金有谦发间收紧的指尖。

“谦，别…好痒啊…”

“你怎么这么好看啊，Bam？”

他说着，语气里没有半分虚假。什么小脾气，什么妒忌心，全都揉碎成了金有谦胸腔里要喷薄而出的蜜意。他此时只想把全世界上最好的东西都给身下这个人儿，哪怕让他金有谦亲手滑皮划艇载他从韩国回泰国他也愿意。

可惜此刻BamBam并不需要金有谦去滑皮划艇，而幸好对方也有自知之明，越发努力地耕耘起来。他的嘴唇一刻也不停留，从BamBam大腿处的纹身一路亲吻到胯骨，伸手轻轻拉开那片濡湿的布料，接着径直含住了那根兴奋许久的肉柱。灵活的舌头绕着性器打转，时不时滑下去轻咬囊袋下方那层薄又脆弱的皮肤，果不其然感觉到BamBam舒爽的叹息。

“哈啊…有、有谦米……”

论口活，金有谦其实没有BamBam熟练，毕竟大多时候是BamBam为了少做几次而主动提出为金有谦先用嘴解决。他回忆着BamBam每次为自己口交时的动作，放松着口腔把性器吞到深处。那根肉柱直直戳到喉口的感觉其实不算舒适，但打定主意的金有谦忍下那股不适继续轻吮着恋人的性器，殊不知BamBam最受不了他这般伺候，再加上药物的火上浇油，没两下就拍着金有谦肩膀示意他躲开。

“要到了…啊啊…！”

沾满了津液的性器几乎在金有谦松开的同时射出一股股腥膻的乳白液体，大半喷到了那条被撕开的丝绒长裙上，还有一些落在床单上留下作恶的痕迹。金有谦看人射得差不多便用手帮人撸动了几下，舌尖凑到马眼处舔去残余的精液，把BamBam舒服得直哼哼。

“喜欢吗，Bammie…”

两片唇再次相交，只不过比先前霸道的那次更加缱绻缠绵。趁着BamBam在高潮的余韵中放松了身体，金有谦抬手摸向那个久未被触碰的小穴，却意外地摸到一手湿润以及穴口饥渴的张合。中指刚一探进去便被热情地包裹，很快不费什么力气便吞下了第二根手指，在模拟抽插的动作时发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“来之前我自己弄过了…直接进来吧。”BamBam自诩不纯情，但还是在主动开口时红了脸，直起身勾着金有谦的脖子索吻。他的手主动探向金有谦鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，按揉两把后熟练地解开对方的皮带，刚刚拉开那条西裤的拉链便再次被按倒在床铺里，属于金有谦的炙热性器顶在流水的穴口处，随着男人腰部的力道一点点顶进那块窄小的天地。

到底还是太久没做，身体被巨物打开时的胀痛还是让BamBam眼前模糊，不过显然由于他事前自觉的扩张和那杯添料的酒，并没有过于难以忍受，反倒是身上半脱不脱的丝绒裙和假发闷得他一个劲流汗。他的手指紧紧攥着身下的床单大口喘息，随着那根性器的挺进呻吟仿佛都被拆碎，以至于直到身后的肉穴逐渐适应这个熟悉的形状和尺寸，向来遵循健康性爱的人才后知后觉。

“唔啊…等等，你怎么、没戴套…啊啊…！”

捅在身体里的凶器在听到这话时猛地向前顶弄，精准地撞上了穴内那处最为柔嫩的区域。突如其来的快感让BamBam的呻吟倏地拔高，婉转诱人得甚至不像他自己发出的声音。没有多余的一层塑料阻隔，肉体间最赤裸的交合让两人都陌生又难以自制的兴奋。金有谦颇为色情地舔湿了恋人的耳廓，不安分的舌还随着身下交合的节奏戳进BamBam的耳内，逼得人儿刚释放完的性器又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

始作俑者对于这个效果相当满意，奖励般地爱抚了几下人儿吐着清液的性器，再毫不留情地把BamBam的膝盖抬高到自己肩上，更方便他大开大合的抽插。

“等会帮你清理。”

这句话仿佛扯开了两人间最后那点矜持。忍耐了许久的男人终于得偿所愿，有力地挺动着腰部把肉刃送进恋人湿热的体内，每一下都毫无保留地鞭挞在敏感点上，顶得BamBam大脑一片空白。他全身热得像下一秒就要烧起来，特别是刚刚被悉心照料过的腿侧的纹身，此刻在情热的空气中颤抖着发烫。

金有谦总是能轻易地把他带入状态，就像现在——没被触碰过的乳尖在布料摩擦下硬得像两颗石子，刚射过的前端不知羞耻地再一次勃起，一下下蹭着小腹或是那条丝绒裙的布料。更过分的是屁股里那根又粗又烫的肉具，一刻不停地肆虐驰骋着，力道大得像要把穴内所有的褶皱碾平。他被迫地忘记了身上因为反复摩擦而热得快着火的裙子，忘记了脚腕上挂着的女士内裤，忘记了几乎戳进眼睛里的假睫毛。粗暴的性爱于BamBam是全新的体验，没几回合就被操得头晕脑胀，喉间乖巧地挤出一声声越发甜腻的喘，半眯着眼睛看向捏着自己腰侧操弄自己的男人。

汗水沿着男人刀割般的鼻梁滑到分明的下颌线，平日里令人羡慕的冷白皮肤此时总蒸出一层粉红，好看得让泰国人儿想贴上去亲吻。这正是BamBam一直偏好正面的做爱姿势的原因之一，哪怕每回腰腹到小腿都会被失去理智的金有谦折磨得像散了架，做得惨了第二天甚至会下不了床。平日里金有谦总是宠着他的，再加上那把小奶音，总让人忽略了他霸道又充满男人味儿的一面。

BamBam喜欢看金有谦为他露出情难自已的模样，只为他露出这种模样。

只不过今天过于特别了——先是久别重逢，然后女装扮相、蓄谋已久的纹身，还有过分热情的提前扩张——足够让金有谦如BamBam所愿地陷入情欲的泥泞。也正是这样，他展现出的动力远远超出BamBam的设想，让他没什么闲心欣赏金有谦脸上的表情，自己先被操得乱七八糟。

“有、有谦…好棒……嗯啊、我…….你慢，慢点…”

正在兴头上的男人装出委屈的腔调：“刚刚明明是BamBam叫我快点的。”说着仍旧没有停下腰胯要命的顶弄，只是安抚性的替人揉了揉酸疼的小腿，又凑上前轻吻了人的额头与鼻尖。嗜好亲吻的泰国青年不满足于此，就着被不断操弄的姿势再次献上自己红肿的两片果冻唇，激得金有谦毫不吝啬地给了他好几个长吻。

今天的BamBam实在是……太主动、太令人动心了。

亲吻的间隙里金有谦的嘴角忍不住上扬，抬手替BamBam撩开脸上汗湿的假发，又再次衔住对方的唇瓣轻轻噬咬。怀里老换不过气的人儿无意识地收紧着肉壁，让粗大阳具的每下抽出都变得艰难，却又在恋恋不舍之时被残忍地再次破开，捣得穴心里涌出一股股动情的黏液。BamBam的呼吸急促起来，被摩擦到麻木的穴肉也相应迎合起肉棒的挺弄。金有谦心下了然恋人快要再次到达巅峰，不知怎么突然起了戏弄人儿的心思。

他含着泰国人儿的下唇用齿尖厮磨，一手顺着BamBam顶在小腹上的性器摸了两把，随即在人儿不住呻吟时残忍地掐住了根部，只剩自己的那根仍在人体内继续肆虐。果不其然，收获了身下人那对毫无威胁力、溢满水雾的眼眸的瞪视。

深知最易让恋人心软的招式，金有谦恃宠而骄地掐着他那把小奶音，甜得像忌廉蛋糕上第一口掺了果香的鲜奶油：“Bam呐，我想听你说点好听的话嘛。”

“呀你这家伙……”

被持续绵延不绝地刺激着肉穴里最敏感的凸起，BamBam反应了好一会才搞清楚这人撒娇般的请求，颇不满地蹩起眉。脑袋被满溢的快感搅得一片混沌，偏偏还要声线不稳地讨好自己小孩心性的恋人：“嗯、有谦米最…啊啊…最厉害了，干得我好舒服……”

这般缺少灵魂的应答显然无法满足金有谦心里的小心思，惩罚般地咬了口BamBam被吻得都快破皮的唇瓣，捏着他的腰再次撞上饱经折磨的前列腺：“再来。我不满意。”

BamBam被那根阳具精准的戳刺操得神智不清，连拔高的呻吟都带上了哭腔。前端想要射精却被强行阻断，电流般的快感在小腹处堆积成一片难以忍受的酥麻，让他只能攥着身下的床单一个劲摇头，眼角的生理性泪水就快从眼眶滑落。

“我…呜啊、我最喜欢谦米了…让，让我射，求你——”

“Bammie应该叫我什么，嗯？”那只掐着性器根部的手不依不饶。

“谦…不要了、呜嗯——拜托，让我…”

就差临门一脚的人儿被欺负得浑身发颤，可怜的前端已经涨得不行，马眼里流出汩汩清液甚至打湿了两人的交合处。BamBam感觉自己快死了，就像刚背着降落伞跳出机舱就遇上风暴，只能被动地跟着飓风浮浮沉沉。全身的感官仿佛都变得麻木，只剩下肉穴里那些被操熟、操烂的媚肉仍然不知廉耻地分泌着肠液。他眼里蒙着泪水求饶般地望向身上主宰这一切的男人，哑着嗓子软绵绵地呜咽。

“真的不行了…啊啊——谦米、我…呜啊、求你…有谦欧巴…”

失了神的泰国人儿不知道自己无意识吐出的称呼让恋人多么动心，只感觉嘴唇猛得被另一片柔软火热的东西堵住，而阻碍着他高潮的大手也松开了来。唯一始终没变过的是体内肆意妄为的那根阳具，这会儿也成了把BamBam推上欲望顶峰的首位功臣。被操射的瞬间他整个人放空了约莫十秒，身体抖得像在狂风中无处落脚的叶子，而身边的一切——不管是他的YSL还是Gucci——全部都随风远去了。他眼前像走马灯一样掠过好些毫无意义的片段，最终兜兜转转被拉回情爱的终章。一股股黏滑温热的精液冲刷在使用过度的内壁上，同时金有谦结实的手臂环住了他发颤的腰，靠上来亲吻他的脸。

 

“我也最喜欢Bammie了。”


	3. 下

到底还是欺负得狠了一些，金有谦毫无忏悔之意地想。

缭绕的水汽模糊了浴缸里两个重叠的旖旎身影，让金有谦怀里昏睡中的人儿脸上都浮起一层红晕。累惨了的泰国人儿完全倚靠在金有谦臂弯里，紧绷的身体终于在水流的安抚中放松下来。

他该知道BamBam在情事上的体力向来少得可怜，但今晚的BamBam实在勾得他难以控制力道。  
方才在人儿累得昏过去后，金有谦又忍不住扒了他那碍事的裙子又做了一轮，把BamBam操得呜呜咽咽说不出句子。最后人儿的嗓子都喊哑了，honey欧巴daddy什么讨喜的称呼都叫了个遍；那个可怜兮兮的小洞也再含不住任何东西，里头乱七八糟的液体只能失禁般地溢出来，正巧打湿那片被磨得发红的纹身。

金有谦小心翼翼地给BamBam调整了一个舒服的姿势，再自己跨进还算宽敞的浴缸里。

卸掉了假发和妆容后的人儿干净得像个不谙世事的少年，总让金有谦回想起他们好些年前初见时BamBam的小孩模样；但这具饱经疼爱的身躯泄露了机密，处处透着纵欲过后的淫靡气息——深深浅浅的吻痕从脖颈一路延伸到腰腹，最后消失在腿根隐秘的部位；红肿的唇瓣和乳头显然是被蹂躏过的模样，在蜜色的皮肤上大剌剌红肿着；而那把窄腰上还有兴奋时留下的指印，臀瓣也仍然因过多的拍打和顶弄泛着诱人的红。

光是看到这幅景象就令金有谦眼神一暗，深吸了口气抑制住下身又要抬头的欲望，试着完成他许诺过BamBam的事后清理。

他轻手轻脚地分开BamBam的两条长腿，托着人儿的臀瓣在浴缸里挪了挪位置，直到那个通红的肉穴清晰暴露在他眼前。柔嫩的肠肉还外翻着未恢复紧致，褶皱间挂着星星点点的白浊。穴口那圈软肉可怜兮兮地缩在一起，绝不像能吞下那根庞然性器的模样。金有谦尽力温柔地往那小穴中探入两根手指，过于敏感的温顺穴肉即刻缠了上来，阖着眼的人儿也无意识地轻哼。

“嗯……别动…”

光是BamBam沙哑又软糯的声线便让金有谦想再好好疼爱他一番。男人的喉结上下滚动着，有些懊恼地抿起唇。

无论出于什么样的身份，他都不好意思再强迫BamBam了——就算是曾经自己还是这人名正言顺的男朋友时，他也从没如此对待过BamBam；更何况此时自己手里还攥着这人发来的口头休书——可美色当前能看不能吃，于年轻气盛的男人来说又实在憋屈得狠。  
BamBam向来就是这样。金有谦忿忿地想。任性得要死，明明心里只是个小孩还总装出大人的成熟模样，觉得什么事都能自己解决。就像今晚，从天而降地装扮成最能勾引金有谦的模样，又即刻倒头任性地睡得昏天黑地，晾着金有谦一个人和他精神奕奕的下体。

头脑发热过后，天蝎座一点不差地回忆起自己几个月来的惨状。金有谦清楚地记得BamBam发来分手的简讯时，他疯了般地翘了商谈冲去泰国人儿的每一间住所，每一次都扑了空。他下令搜查全城的手下都无功而返，甚至不知道BamBam是否还留在这座城市。连他的经纪人和公司也不清楚他去了哪里。而现在，这人就这样突然地回来了，和他走时一样潇洒，从头到尾没给金有谦任何一句解释。

——只有这个时刻，现在，是不一样的。对于BamBam，此时的金有谦掌控了决定性主导权。

不知出于什么样的占有欲或是抱怨，金有谦手上清理的动作变得没轻没重。两根手指几乎整根没入时不小心蹭到了过度使用的前列腺，把人儿直接从睡梦中拽醒，发出一声微弱的呻吟，迷茫又委屈地半睁开眼。那两条绵软的长腿随着金有谦的手指应激般地绷紧，差点直接蹬到猝不及防的金有谦脸上。

“呜、金有谦……no…我真的不行了，疼…”

被强行唤醒的青年显然还不清醒，韩语混着英语胡言乱语了半天，好不容易是说清楚了金有谦的大名。他姿势别扭地伸手抓住金有谦那只作恶的手腕，却被对方不容置疑地再一次摁上前列腺，瞬间高叫着瘫软下来。

“别乱动。”年轻男人语气不善却义正严辞，“说好帮你清理的。”

被惊醒的人儿有些茫然地转不过弯，思考的时间过长导致他错过了吐槽的最佳时机。可惜金有谦手指没给BamBam更多缓冲的时间，动作一下下愈发煽情，足够让BamBam咬定那人绝不是单纯出于好意替他清洗，可是又无从抵抗。正是这两根手指，对于他身体里每寸褶皱都无比熟悉，仅仅这样就能刺激得他快要流泪。金有谦每一下在那肉穴里弯起指节、轻轻搔刮内壁，都能让他爽得绷紧小腿，使用过度的性器仿佛又要站立起来。

实在是糟透了。

被动承受的人儿咬着牙想躲，在心底默默问候了金有谦全家，却仿佛一只被钉在菜板上的鱼，无处躲藏。但他的身体——准确说是那个不知倦怠的后穴——完全背叛了他渴望休息的意志，欢快地吮吸着入侵者，即使穴肉已然被先前的放纵摩擦到充血。  
他今晚已经高潮过三次了，此刻下腹和性器都因超过负荷的快感而发麻，再射不出半点东西。酒会上那点媚药早就被金有谦更加旺盛的占有欲泄了个干净，现在只剩下浑身像被卡车碾过的酸疼，万万比不了罪魁祸首金先生的游刃有余。

“…金有谦你、别太过分…”

“…噢，我过分？”

闻言那两根手指突然像受了刺激一样停顿下来，让BamBam松了口气却又有些茫然地抬眼。赤着身体的同岁男人嘴唇抿成了一条直线，面无表情地看向BamBam，被快感泡胀了的大脑无法迅速掌握状况，而他这才注意到了金有谦的不对劲。

“BamBam，”韩国人那双黝黑的眼眸直勾勾地看进身前人的那双里，酝酿了好半天才扯出一个难看的笑，“是我们谁比较过分？”

啊？

反射弧过长的人儿半天也没消化掉这句话的字面含义，茫然地眨着眼。面前手指还在自己身体里的男友脸瞬间拉了下来，让BamBam心底登时警铃大作，困意都吓醒了大半。

“呃，不…有谦，你听我解释…”

都怪那个老大叔的酒，才把这茬彻底忘记了——此时他提前排练好的演讲早忘得一干二净。毕竟和金有谦两人赤身裸体面对面坐在浴缸里，自己的性器还被撩拨得半勃起——这绝对不是他能预想到的情景。他甚至不知道该先说自己当初收到了恐吓的短信而不敢联系金有谦，就连发出那条“分手”的短信都心惊胆战，连夜躲回了泰国暂避风头；还是该说自己这次回来是和泰国的家里人们全盘托出，不太意外地得到一家子支持后被老妈即刻扫地出门，并铁了心打算再也不和金有谦分隔两地。

可惜对方根本不打算给人儿犹豫的权力。

“我现在不想听。”

几乎是话音刚落，BamBam便感觉自己被人拦腰抱起，尚且温热的水溅了两个人一身。他的臀部紧贴着金有谦的腰胯，像要被那人高热的体温烫伤；前胸和翘起的性器则被发狠似地被抵到了墙面上，潮湿又冰凉，让他忍不住痛呼。但最让他恐慌的是逐渐顶进臀缝的那根阳具，带着惊人的温度再一次苏醒，涨大的龟头似乎已经抵在了那个脆弱不堪的穴口，像是在给他判下死刑。

“不，不要——”

无助的泰国人儿感觉自己此时像只在水洼里濒死的鱼，打颤的双腿支撑不住身体，甚至要靠金有谦环在他腰上的手才能勉强站立。他的挣扎于身后高大的男人来说不过是猎物被捕前无伤大雅的打闹，是猫咪拒绝冲水前撒娇一样的抓挠。但这不是重点，不。他无法想象再承受一次那根阳具的顶撞自己会变成什么样子。或许三天都要在床上度日，又或许要一个星期。BamBam两眼紧闭地咬紧了下唇，胡乱挥舞的手臂被男人干脆地一手擒住，以别扭的姿势拽在身后无法动弹，肩膀连着背部拉扯出一个诡异却优美的弧度。男人的唇抵着他暴露在外的脆弱脖颈，像是吞食猎物前最后的预告。

真想把他捆起来，哪都别去。金有谦恨恨地想。

刑罚般的疼痛并没有伴随着贯穿袭来。粗大的性器沿着臀瓣操进了腿根间柔软的缝隙，一路摩擦着敏感的会阴，甚至蹭到了前方鼓胀的囊袋。BamBam无意识地发出一声短促的泣音，却没获得一星半点的同情。那根肉棒就着人儿的姿势从背后快速顶入腿间，直到把那片肌肤摩擦拍打成深红，时不时还会蹭到穴口的边缘。人儿无助地扭着腰躲闪，却只受到蜜臀上毫不客气的一个巴掌。

他怕疼，他体力不好，他接吻不大会换气，做爱不喜欢后背位和站姿，而金有谦知道。此时的他被对手知根知底，剥夺了气力后惩罚起来好不容易。

“呜…疼、手好痛…有谦……真的…真的不行了，我——有谦呜…”

人儿像从水里捞出来的猫一样无助地摇着头道歉，金有谦这才意识到自己用力过猛，几乎把那人的两截手腕掐出淤青。他转而摸上人儿盈盈一握的腰和线条清晰的腹部，下身的挺动一刻未停，把怀里人本就不丰满的大腿磨蹭得一片粉红。BamBam整片腿间都被搅得黏稠，不知是两人的汗液还是别的什么，而那片能勾得金有谦七窍生烟的纹身此时肯定也成了嫣红的模样，光是想着就让金有谦喉咙发紧。他在挺动的短暂间隙里伸手捏了一把人儿腿根处滚烫的皮肤，果不其然逼出一声细软的求饶。

“我错了，我以后不敢了、嗯啊——有谦，原谅我…呜、我以后有什么都、绝对…一定都和你先商量…”

“真的没有骗你！我…我和家里都、啊…都说好了，带你回去见他们……”

“…我是真的，呜啊、真的喜欢你……对不起，原、原谅我吧……”

面前抽噎着的人儿实在是一副不能更惨的模样——皮肤上全是细密的吻痕和齿印，两只手彻底失去了行动的能力；屁股被掴得肿起，腿间还塞着男人的性器；最要命的是他还说着可爱得过分的句子。让他变成这样的人是金有谦，而这个认知大大取悦了天蝎座的年轻男人，心下更是因这几句示弱涌起一股暖流。

他的泰国恋人不爱哭，不爱喊疼，不爱道歉。金有谦知道，于是此刻这几句软言软语犹如蛇打七寸，将闹脾气的男人伺候得服服帖帖。情不自禁的年轻男人掰过恋人湿漉漉的脸，满意地看到对方下意识顺从地闭上眼睛，索要了一个湿热缱绻的长吻，并替人拭去了满脸的泪水。

一吻终了，金有谦还爱怜地啄了几下人儿的侧脸，殊不知怀里的青年连抬起脸观察他表情的力气都失尽了，一心只希望这人马达般有力的下体可以赶紧停下来。

除了疼痛和麻，BamBam似乎什么都感受不到。他的手臂刚刚有点抽筋，现在只好虚软地抚慰自己硬得发疼的性器，有时还会蹭到身后人不断戳刺着的那根。嗓子有点疼，大概是刚刚嘶喊的时候过于用力。额头仿佛在发烫，像一部就要过载的老式计算机。明明身体已经被几番疼爱，臀肉间藏着的穴口在此时又开始有规律地张合，蜜液一点点流出来沾湿了在外面徘徊的肉具。

他从未知道自己的躯体可以如此失控，想要被身前的爱人填满。每个器官都有自己叫嚣的意志，而他无从使唤。

“Bam，”但被哄开心的男人还不满足。与身下的残暴不同，BamBam的耳垂被温情脉脉地含入一个湿润的地方，那把小奶音此时也哑出了另一番风情，“说爱我。”

精疲力竭的泰国青年几乎是在生理性地啜泣，对施虐者的一切要求都百依百顺：“爱你…嗯啊、我爱你…”

“答应我再也别走了。”一串吻沿着耳廓一直落到脖颈，细心地舔去了皮肤上残余的水珠，再吮出一排显眼的红痕。

“好恩——我再也…呜啊、再也不会走…不会离开有谦——”

他的话刚说到一半便被强势地搂住转了个面，火热的吻铺天盖地般落在他的额头、鼻尖，最后在那快要吮得破皮的唇瓣上反复流连。一只不安分的手滑到了BamBam红肿的臀瓣上揉捏，而另一只主动安抚起两人硬挺的性器。两根肉具被金有谦一手拢在一起的瞬间，BamBam不禁发出一声难耐的长叹，主动环上了金有谦的脖子献上唇瓣。被爱人重新怀抱着的感觉过于温暖，让他可以忘却刚刚那些金有谦不成熟的无理取闹，连喘息声都蘸上了一层诱人的蜜糖。

怎么可以这么喜欢一个人呢。BamBam浑浑噩噩地想，任由金有谦粗重的鼻息扑在自己脸上，甚至抬手扶着对方的后脑勺拉近唇齿间的距离。

金有谦，没了你我可怎么活。

高潮来临的前一刻，BamBam感觉自己发颤的手指被属于另一个人的温暖掌心包裹，很快又十指相扣。他找不出语句形容这一夜里第四次射精的感觉，什么大脑空白什么被抛上云端，仿佛都只是这场偌大情爱中最不值一提的体验，是残忍地榨干他最后一滴灵魂的步骤之一。从没有哪一次高潮像这次一样令他恐慌，就是难受还是爽他都已经无法分辨，意识与视线都模糊成了一坨水汽。他不知道他身下那根可怜巴巴的性器早已没有东西可以吐出，精瘦的小腹痉挛了两下才好不容易射出些什么，稀薄的精液里似乎还混着尿液。

如果人会升天，BamBam无力地思考着，那他此刻的灵魂肯定已经摔出了身体，以百米冲刺速度奔向了天国七层。可他怎么舍得——他刚刚答应这个大型犬一样的、他心爱的男人，刚刚答应永远不再离开他。

陷入黑暗前的最后一秒，他只知道自己落入一个滑腻却又安心的怀抱，而臂弯的主人撩开他的额发给了他一个亲吻，像是结婚宣誓般一字一句地在他耳边说着。

“我怎么舍得怪你…Bammie。”

“我也爱你啊。” 

“全世界最爱你。”

 

-END-


End file.
